Not The Only One
by Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen
Summary: Kurt was probably a fool for never considering that other people might find Blaine attractive. Now he might be too late to take back the love of his life. Or is he? AU for Wonder-ful. Mentions of Blaine/OC but ends up Klaine.


**A/n - Inspired by a post on tumblr. An AU for Wonder-ful as no proposal storyline. It didn't fit in with what I was writing.**

Blaine was known for being pretty oblivious about the feelings other people had for him. This was partially due to the fact that most of the time he didn't believe that anybody would be interested in him. He knew full well that this was the case but that didn't seem to help him very much. He had ended up in a similar situation with both Tina and Kurt's crushes on him although the latter had of course ended up more mutual than the former.

He'd been jogging to Sue's aerobics classes every day since his first visit there as he had found that adding that on top of his boxing made him more prepared for the tough cheerleading sessions with Coach Roz. It seemed his punishment for reporting her plans to remove ribs from members of the Cheerios to Figgins was that he was given all the difficult parts in her routines. He was getting used to them but it was clear she was looking for a way to either kick him off the team or demote him from his position of influence. Maybe she still thought he had used some sort of voodoo on Coach Sue or something even though Becky had come forward about what had really happened with the gun.

On his route to the studio he had to pass through a group of houses and every morning without fail Cameron would come out of his house to greet him in the front yard. He had been out in the garden the very first time Blaine had run past and had called him over to get a drink of water upon seeing how tired Blaine had looked. (His house was quite far away from the studio and he wasn't used to running that far yet.) At first Blaine thought the other boy was just being friendly but after a while he started to catch on to the fact that Cameron was flirting with him. So he started flirting back. Just a little bit to see if his suspicions were correct and suddenly Cameron's flirting became more blatant and more frequent. He was almost on par with Sebastian in how much he was able to make Blaine blush but there was a distinct difference this time. This time he was single.

Now Blaine still firmly believed that Kurt was his soulmate and that one day they would be together. But as far as he knew Kurt and his New York boyfriend were still dating on and off which meant that he shouldn't interfere with that. So if Cameron ever offered he was seriously considering accepting an invitation to a date. But he wasn't sure if the other boy was actually going to ask him.

Blaine didn't normally run on rainy days because he had a particularly weak immune system and even a cold could make him feel completely miserable for days. Tina's cold buster kit had helped him out a lot the last time but he couldn't expect her to do that every time. And god knows his parents wouldn't care enough to help him out. Unfortunately on possibly the rainiest day so far in the year his car had broken down and Burt wasn't picking up his phone to take it in to the shop. Unsurprising considering the fact that Kurt had just gotten back in town and he had his doctor's appointment soon to tell him if the cancer was in remission. Blaine had gone to every single other doctor's appointment with Burt that he could but he understood that he wanted this one to just be family.

So here Blaine was running through the rain to get to class because Sue had told him that if he ever didn't show up he wouldn't be allowed back in again. He knew he shouldn't get on Sue's bad side as she would carry through that threat so he had decided to go anyway. He was passing by Cameron's house when despite the rain the other boy still came running out of his house.

"You shouldn't come out in this rain just to say hi," Blaine shouted over the rain trying to get him to go back inside.

"Well neither should you," Cameron pointed out, "come in and dry off. Then my mum will give you a lift to wherever you go on your runs. You've never actually said."

Blaine let himself be dragged into the house where he had only been once before and handed a towel to dry off his hair. He was horrified when he realised that all of the gel would have been washed out by the rain and his curls were going to be displayed once it dried. He got so distracted by it that Cameron had to ask him again where he was actually headed, "oh… I have an aerobics class at the sports centre on Rowan Drive."

"A guy who does aerobics," Cameron said with a smile, "that's hot! As are those curls you've been hiding under all that gel. Why would you ever slick down those?"

Blaine was spared from answering by Cameron's mother coming into the room telling her son, "quit pestering the poor boy about his hair Cameron. It's not yours so you don't need to concern yourself with what he does with it. I know the centre you're talking about Blaine so I'll give you that lift now if you're ready."

"Thanks Mrs Calloway," Blaine said with a smile handing Cameron back the towel and picking up his bag which he had dropped under the radiator to dry off a bit.

"It's no problem Blaine," Cameron's mother responded, "and honestly this is the second time you've been here and also the second time I've told you to call me Mandy."

"Sorry Mandy," Blaine said. He still wasn't particularly used to calling adults by their first names. He even slipped up with Burt every so often despite how long he had known Kurt's father.

"Hang on a minute," Cameron called after them, "mum can I just talk to Blaine for one second?"

"You'd better hurry Cameron or you're going to make Blaine late for his class," Mandy warned him but she did pull on her coat and head out to the car leaving the pair together.

Cameron seemed to stutter over the beginning of a sentence for a while before Blaine decided to take pity on him and ask, "What did you want to say Cameron? I'm not going to bite you know."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to Breadstix tonight," Cameron finally asked.

~#~#~#~

After their final group performance of Stevie Wonder week to 'For Once In My Life,' Blaine was floating on Cloud Nine. Burt had called him straight after his appointment to tell him that the cancer was in remission; plus Kurt had held his hand at a coffee shop and had agreed to stay for Regionals when Blaine had asked him. And now Kurt had asked him to meet up at the Lima Bean again only this time he had assured him that Mercedes and Mike wouldn't be there and it would just be them. Maybe it was finally time for them to have the conversation about their relationship that had been put off by Burt discovering he had cancer and Kurt getting a new boyfriend. At least Blaine knew now that those two had been over for quite some time.

He climbed into the car he'd rented until his own was fixed up and started the engine just as his phone buzzed alerting him to a text message. He decided to check it later because he really needed to get going and he couldn't even touch a phone whilst driving since Quinn's accident the previous year. He'd check it when he got to the coffee shop.

He drove up at about the same time as Kurt did and met him at the door as they walked in together. The baristas all knew the pair so well at this point that they were simply told to take a seat while their coffees were prepared. It was while they were waiting for their coffee to be ready that Blaine's phone buzzed again and he pulled it out to check his text messages.

He smiled a little as he read the texts that Cameron had sent him which were more than a little flirtatious. Kurt saw the smile that was normally reserved for texts from him and irrationally felt jealous. He wasn't even with Blaine anymore so he didn't have a right to feel territorial. Especially since he had briefly had a relationship since the break-up so he couldn't exactly say that Blaine should stay single like he had until they were ready to get back together. Besides for all he knew that was a text from Cooper although it was unlikely. He couldn't resist asking, "so who's that from?" fully aware that it could sound like he was being possessive but not really caring.

"Oh, just Cameron," Blaine told him simply before putting his phone away as their names were called to pick up their coffee and he went to fetch it.

Kurt was left sitting there wondering who the hell Cameron was and why he was texting Blaine. Blaine hadn't even mentioned someone named Cameron to him until now. He had assumed that if it was someone flirting with Blaine it was probably one of the many Warblers that he suspected had a crush on him. But there weren't any Warblers named Cameron and as far as he knew Blaine had cut off almost all contact with the Warblers after they cheated at Sectionals. He had told him that he considered it one betrayal too many after having mostly forgiven them for the eye incident. In Kurt's opinion he was too forgiving because he had talked to Sebastian after the incident but he didn't have the right to tell Blaine who to talk to whether they were together or not.

Blaine came back at that moment handing Kurt his coffee with a muttered, "Grande non-fat mocha for you," as he took a sip of his own coffee and quickly typed a reply to Cameron on his phone.

"Okay," Kurt said after a few seconds of silence, "you know I can't stand waiting for gossip so spill. Who's Cameron?"

"Oh he's just this guy I met when I was running to my aerobics class," Blaine said, "he kept flirting with me so I flirted back you know. He actually asked me out on a date the other day."

"Really?" Kurt said trying his best not to stutter over the word.

"Yes," Blaine replied, "anyway, you asked me to come here so I'm assuming you have something to say. I wouldn't want to waste time talking about a guy with you when you have something important to tell me."

Suddenly everything that Kurt had wanted to say to Blaine about the progression of their relationship went out of his head. All he could think about was Blaine on a date with another boy, Blaine holding hands with another boy, Blaine kissing another boy… And despite the fact that he'd done all those things with Adam he couldn't understand why Blaine would want that. Blaine had been trying to win him back for months now. Had he finally moved on just when Kurt was ready to forgive him?

"Kurt…" Blaine said wondering why Kurt had suddenly stopped talking just when he had decided they should get down to their reason for meeting. This was quickly replaced by shock when Kurt suddenly leant across the table and planted a kiss on Blaine's lips. Of course Blaine kissed him back! It may have been in the middle of a coffee shop in homophobic Ohio but Kurt had initiated the kiss. Maybe that meant that he wanted to get back together and that was what Blaine wanted more than anything.

Kurt was the first to pull away and almost immediately grabbed his cup of coffee and bolted from the shop. Blaine called after him but Kurt was already gone. Ignoring the patrons of the shop Blaine grabbed his phone and fired off a quick text message before heading out to his rental car to try and beat Kurt back to the Hummel-Hudson household.

~#~#~

Kurt was two blocks away before he decided to check his phone. He had a new message from Blaine saying;

_We went on one date but we're not compatible; just good friends. You should meet him sometime. We need to talk about what just happened._

_~ B_


End file.
